I Am a Superstar Revamped!
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: Five friends get stormed in and watch YuGiOh. Watching YuGiOh turns into Bakura dragging them into it, which quickly downspirals and turns into Alice's Horror-filled Wonderland, only worsened with the Branches of Sin power Bakura's obsessed with. This isn't your average story; there is no happily ever after. Can these teens survive Bakura's Shadow Games, AND Deadman Wonderland?
1. YuGiOHMYRA!

**Kuraki-chan:** I'm back, bitches! :D Kuraki-chan lives again! Whoo!

**Virah: **And she comes bearing my notebook with _What You Want_ in it too~!

**Kuraki-chan:** You heard/read it right, guys! Not only do I have _Two-Faced Lovers_ and this superspecialawesome story here, but I got _What You Want_ back! WHOO!

**Shadow:** I think you should warn them about this one, though. *flipping through notebook* It's fucked up even to my standards.

**Kuraki-chan:** Hm...I suppose so. Who wants to disclaim? ! :D

*silence*

**Kuraki-chan:** Alright, than I choose...MARIK!

**Marik:** What? ! But I'm not even in this one!

**Virah:** Just hop to it so she can update my story, too! *death glare*

**Marik:** *grumbles* Fine. Kuraki-chan has created this extremely demented story which I'm not even in because- *Shadow shows him a page from the notebook* FOR THE LOVE OF CRAP! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? !

**Shadow:** *nods* There is no happily ever after in this one. It's blood, guts, and fucked up. Ideas come from Vocaloid horror song Alice of Human Sacrifice and her latest addiction because of Justin, Deadman Wonderland. Don't watch it. If you get scared easy, don't read this. It might seem like the _I Am a Superstar_ you know at first, but trust us, it's not.

**Marik:** *twitches* Holy Ra...that's... *still reading* How is that even humanly possible? !

**Virah:** It's not. That's the point. Kuraki-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Deadman Wonderland, or Vocaloid; just her own demented ideas for this!

**Kuraki-chan:** If that warning scared you, turn back now. If not, continue! :D

* * *

I Am a Superstar **Revamped!**

_O1: Yu-Gi-OHMYRA!_

"I don't wanna watch it! It's stupid!" Caroline Swift whined.

"We got stormed in at Kayla's house," said Shawn Sutton in an annoyed tone, "we have no choice."

"What's this show about anyways?" Grace Finch asked, brushing her fading black-dyed hair.

Kayla Stewart turned from her DVD player with a creepy grin plastered on her pale face, holding a medium sized box in her hands. "Only the greatest game based on Egyptian history like...EVER! And there's smexy boys too!"

Justin Remnick chuckled. "If you like effeminate guys that wear leather pants and are trapped in shiny toys."

Kayla gasped. "You take that back!"

Shawn groaned. "Would you just put on the stupid show already?"

"Uuu~! Which season? Battle City, Waking the Dragons, or Dawn of the Duel?"

Justin snickered, moving his fading raven hair out of his face. "Dawn of the Duel."

Kayla's blue eyes lit up. "UUU~!" She chirped excitedly as she popped in the DVD and jumped down onto the couch beside Caroline and Justin. There was a loud crack of thunder both outside and on the TV and the three girls jumped. The first episode on Kayla's Dawn of the Duel DVD began to play, then waver in and out.

"I thought you said there'd be no problems, even with the storm," said Shawn.

Kayla pouted. "I did, because this never happens."

The episode continued with Grandpa Motou's story about his trip to Egypt back when he was younger, then frazzled out again. Kayla got up to smack her TV, but stopped with her hand raised when she heard the familiarity of Bakura's sinister laughter.

"I'm just gonna hope that my DVD jumped to that part of the episode..."

"What, like big bad Bakura's gonna jump out of the TV and get you?" Justin teased her.

The standing ravenette looked genuinely frightened as she faced her friends, the TV facing her back. "It could totally happen!"

"Alright, no more fanfictions for you."

"Kayla, who's the creep on your TV screen?" Grace asked.

Kayla turned her head slowly and saw Bakura sitting casually at some table, grinning sadistically. He waved and she jumped on the couch, clinging to Justin. "I TOLD YOU IT COULD HAPPEN!" She cried in sheer horror.

"It's a technical malfunction!" Shawn yelled, even slightly sketched out.

"Stop sounding like Kaiba! This is a fucking emergency!"

"I told you we shouldn't have watched this stupid shit!" Caroline yelled. "Blue's Clues would have been just fine! I know where you have those on DVD!"

There was an awkward silence as everyone stared at Kayla. "Can we not focus on my private collection of DVD's and focus on the fact that a gorgeous homicidal maniac wants to kill us?"

"Quite the contrary my dear," said Bakura, thus making Kayla cling tighter to her best friend.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! Or go to the Shadow Realm - I don't like being naked in front of people!"

Everybody stared at the panicking ravenette again who sighed. "Marik's Evil Council of Doom episode five, duh. It was just released."

Bakura groaned and rolled his eyes. "I haven't got the time for this..."

Black shadows came from the television and grabbed Kayla by her black skinny jean clad ankles. From there, it was just a chain reaction as she pulled Justin with her, who pulled Shawn, then was latched onto by Caroline.

"Have fun in Psychoville!" Grace laughed.

"Oh fuck that! If I have to go, so do you!" Caroline said, pulling Grace with her.

"You didn't have to!" Shawn yelled. "You grabbed me!"

The five screamed as they were dragged into the TV. "Well," Kayla shouted, "you know what they say!"

"YOLO!" Grace, Caroline, and Kayla screamed in unison as the five fell into a black abyss.

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Okay, so I know the first chapter wasn't that bad, but once we get to the third and fourth chapter, that's when things begin to get fucked. As for the YOLO, and YODO in the next chapter, that's an inside joke with Caroline, Grace, and I. One fun weekend in Caroline's camper leads to us listening to the original Kidz Bop at like 1am and making fun of YOLO. We're freaks at 1am when we're overtired. Haha.

Anyways, review and I'll keep updating! :D It's summer officially now, so I can! Whoo times three!


	2. I Think We YODO'ed

**Kuraki-chan:** Since it's summer, that means rapid updates, and writing because of insomnia~! I'm too lazy to get up and get my notebook with _What You Want_ in it, so I'll keep posting this one. :3 I didn't realize how short the last chapter was until I posted it...I felt kinda bad. Haha. I have the opening to Deadman Wonderland on repeat, so here's chapter two!

* * *

I Am a Superstar **Revamped!**

_O2: I Think We YODO'ed._

"Oh good, you're awake!"

Justin and Shawn opened their eyes and found Yugi Motou and his friends standing before them. They were sitting on the couch at Yugi's house, and Caroline and Grace were still out cold next to them.

"Where's Kayla?"Justin asked tired.

"Who?" Asked Yugi.

"Our friend Kayla; she should be with us."

"Yeah," added Shawn as he woke up more, "black hair always looking like she's never seen a hair brush, raccoon style eyeliner, just barely above legal midget height, oh, and extremely annoying."

Caroline began to stir, and when she opened her eyes, she got scared, jumped, and fell off of the couch. "What the hell is this? !"

"This is bad because Kayla is M.I.A. in her perfect world, but probably freaking out and having an episode," Justin sighed.

Caroline tried to wake up Grace because she was so freaked out, but Grace just wouldn't wake up. "Grace! Grace get up! Oh God Grace, don't YODO on me! Not now!"

"Go away," the fading ravenette grumbled. "Sleep is God."

* * *

Kayla's eyes opened slowly and she found herself on the ground in the rain. "What the hell...?" she muttered as she sat up. She stood and began looking around, wondering where her friends were and if they were okay.

"Uuu...~" she was crestfallen, then remembered their call for each other; maybe they were near and would hear her! "YOLO!" the raven haired teen called into the silent night. There was no response. "YOLO!" She screamed. All she heard, was the rain and her echo. "YOLO..." she whimpered sadly.

"I swear to Ra, woman, if you say YOLO one more damn time..."

Kayla jumped and squeaked upon hearing Bakura's voice. Of course he was her absolute favourite character - she was a total Bakura fangirl, but even she would admit that he terrified her in this season. So she tried to bolt.

"And where do you think you're going?" Bakura growled as he held the small girl against a wall.

"I don't wanna YODO!" she cried. He arched an eyebrow. "You Only Die Once."

"Well if you just shut up and do what I tell you to, you won't have to worry." Kayla kept squirming and Bakura sighed, very irritated. "WHAT? !"

"I love you an all, but you're fucking psycho in this season. Even to my standards."

He smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet, little girl."

She pouted angrily. "I am not a little girl."

_Stupid fuck,_ she thought.

* * *

"So Bakura already has the Millennium Ring back?" Justin confirmed.

Yugi nodded. "That was when I found you guys and called my friends for help. Bakura must have separated you from her on purpose."

"I want my Pumpkin Pie back!" Caroline cried. "What if she YODO'ed like Grace? !"

"I'm right here, I did not YODO," said Grace with a tired laugh.

"Kayla might have if she ran into Bakura," Shawn commented.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Caroline shrieked.

"Where are we going?" Kayla whined.

Bakura just pushed her forward as they walked through the rain. She was curious as to what use she could possibly be to him, especially in this season.

_**"Just remember to keep calm, hikari,"**_ came Kai's voice in her thoughts. _**"It could be deadly to get upset now."**_

Kayla mentally sighed. _I know Kai,_ she answered, _I'll try my best._

She came back to reality to find herself on a porch with Bakura opening the door to the house. She knew this was not going to be pretty.

_Just stay calm,_ Kayla exhaled. _Don't have an episode, don't have an episode..._

* * *

"Do you think she's okay?" Justin asked quietly. He and Shawn were trying to sleep on the two armchairs, and the girls had passed out on the couch.

"As long as she doesn't say or do something stupid than sure," Shawn replied. "But it's Kayla, and we all know how she is."

"I just hope she doesn't have an episode..."

Shawn nodded. "I think that would terrify even Bakura."

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** The next chapter is like an intro into the dark shit that I think up in my mind. Chapter four it starts getting a bit worse, and you'll know when I've finally lost my little bit of sanity. I'm also working on a promo for this, which should be done soon hopefully.

Heed my warning, guys, this story is gonna be pretty fucked up.

Things to be included;;

**Mental Disorders:**

-Dissociative Identity Disorded

-Schizophrenia

-Nightmare Disorder

-ADHD

-Paranoia

-Anxiety Disorder

-Bipolar Disorder

-Obsessive Compulsive Disorder

-Pyromania

-Kleptomania

-Depression

-Hysteria

**References to:**

-Alice of Human Sacrifice by Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin & Len

-Deadman Wonderland

**Misc.:**

-blood

-war

-vengeance

-hate

-Branches of Sin/Deadmen

-Carnival of Corpses

-Schizophrenic episodes

-crying

-losses

-fear

-fighting

-death

-nightmares

Yeah, it's gonna be something else. There isn't going to be a "happily ever after" either, I warn you. So if you're expecting that, please stop reading now. There will be no happy ending at the end of this horror tale.

Don't forget to review!(:


	3. Hide and Seek

I Am a Superstar **Revamped!**

_O3: Hide and Seek._

Kayla wandered down a hallway lit only by torches on the wall, very confused. She wore a long black dress with flared sleeves that fell off her pale shoulders. It was as though the hallway never ended.

"Where am I...?" She wondered quietly.

Her bare feet patted slowly and quietly as she wandered. She ran a hand gently across the cold wall to her right, curious if there even was a way out. She squinted her eyes and swore she saw a faint light somewhere down the hall. The ravenette's feet began pounding faster down the hall so she could find the light.

As she ran, the light grew bigger and bigger and she knew the exit must be near. She was finally consumed by the blinding light, and had to let her eyes refocus.

"But this is..." Kayla said, shocked as she looked around. "Kul Elna..."

The spirits of the fallen villagers circled around her, making her twirl to follow them. Kayla wasn't scared, she was actually rather amused.

_"Kai-rei!"_ a little girl's voice called.

"Uuu~?" the young teen questioned, curious to everything.

_"Ari, get out of here!"_ a slightly older girl called.

Footsteps began sounding louder, closer. Kayla got scared then. One of the spirits seemed to be leading her somewhere and she went with it. The spirit led her past the wrecked homes of the fallen Kul Elna; Kayla ignored the pain of the hot sand on her bare feet. She was led into one of the wrecked homes and to the back into a child's bedroom. She ducked and hid under the bed.

The footsteps marched all outside and Kayla tried to steady and quiet her breathing to make sure she wasn't heard. She didn't know who it was or what they wanted, but she knew that whoever found her wandering the ruins of Kul Elna, it wouldn't be good.

A large shadow cast in from the doorway and Kayla tried not to panic. The footsteps came closer and the young girl thought she recognized the feet walking around.

_Bakura, maybe?_ She pondered in her thoughts.

_"He won't hurt you, nee-nee."_ A familiar female voice told her. _"He's looking for you to protect you from the Pharaoh."_

_But,_ she thought, _nee-nee is short of onee, and that's Japanese for sister..._

_"Go to him, Kai-rei,"_ the little girl giggled. _"You can trust him!"_

She looked up and found Bakura in his ancient Egypt attire, holding a hand out for her. She hesitated, then took his hand. He yanked her out from under the bed and began pushing her out of the house.

"I thought you said I could trust him!" Kayla yelled at the spirits.

_"So did we!"_ The one who called her 'nee-nee' said. _"He's changed!"_

"You're horrible at games," he told her. "Looks like I'm just going to have to teach you."

She screamed and tried to get away, but he only laughed and gripped her tighter.

Kayla awoke with a start, falling off the couch. She frantically looked around and realized she was in Ryou's house. It was pitch dark besides the light from the moon and streetlamps shining in, and worst of all-

"Where the hell is Bakura...?" Kayla whispered to herself as she stood.

_"You passed right out when you got inside."_ Kai told her. _"Bakura just left you on the couch and went upstairs."_

The ravenette tiptoed silently through the living room and to the stair case; it was pitch black upstairs. _I feel like I'm in a horror movie,_ she thought. Her blue irises then found the front door - a possible escape. She glanced upstairs one last time, and quietly made her way back to the door.

There were three locks: the door knob, a deadbolt, and a slider chain. Kayla clicked the knob unlocked, then the deadbolt which sounded much louder in the silence, and terrified her more.

As her pale hand reached up for the chain, her heart beat sped up and her hand shook. _If I'm caught, _she thought darkly, _I'm as good as dead._

_"Hikari?"_

_Yeah, Kai?_

_"Look behind you."_

Kayla turned slowly and found Bakura standing about three feet from her and looking slightly amused. The air was thick and silent; Kayla was forcing herself not to have an episode.

"I know all about you," Bakura said smugly and matter-of-factly. "I know about your D.I.D. and Schizophrenia, and fears and likes and dislikes; I know you inside and out. Now than," he smirked, "let's play a game."

She exhaled, calming herself. "What game?"

"I know you love Hide and Seek," he grinned, "so run and hide little one."

Her eyes opened wide in fear and she began ducking jumping and running over the living room furniture to get away from Bakura. _Years of The Floor is Lava actually came in handy! Who knew!_

She ran as fast as she could - faster than she ever did - up the stairs and into the dark abyss. Her pupils dilated to the max and she could see just enough. She could hear Bakura laughing as he neared the stairs. Kayla panicked and ran into the room at the left end of the hall.

_What the hell do I do? !_ she thought frantically, locking the door.

_"The closet!"_ Kai replied.

_What is this, a bad horror flick?_

Kai rolled her eyes then looked at the window. _"You can get out the window and run! The porch is below which means you can step onto that and jump!"_

_JUMP? ! Are you mental? !_

_"Just do it or I will!"_

Kayla muttered to herself as she opened the window and climbed out it, closing it behind her. With her eyes closed, she began walking across the roof of the porch, her back against the wall of the house.

She jumped when she heard the bedroom door get busted open and tried not to make any noise. Bakura began rifling through the room when his eyes caught the window. He smirked, knowing she wouldn't have the guts to jump.

"You're still afraid of heights I see," came Bakura's voice as his head popped out of the window casually.

The ravenette was frozen in place, eyes refusing to open; she was indeed terrified of heights. "If you're gonna bring me back in and kick my ass or whatever, than fine - because I am not moving!"

Bakura sighed and stepped out onto the porch roof. "You're standing at the most angled part - it's more likely for you to slip from there. If you step down a little bit, you'll be safer."

When she didn't budge, minus her trembling, he stepped forward and took her hands. "Unglue your feet from the shingles and take three steps forward. Even if you fell, I'd be in front to catch you. You're not that heavy."

Reluctantly, Kayla did as he said and took three steps. He then told her to tilt her head up and open her eyes.

"Uuu~! It's so pretty!" she smiled.

Bakura pointed to the brightest star in the sky. "That's the North Star. And the constellation over there near it is the Libra." **(A/N: I don't know constellation's or anything really, so don't go by my word! Haha.)**

"How do you know the constellations? They all just look like a bunch of sparkling dots to me."

"You need to sleep under the stars more; you're artistic, you should be able to see them easily."

_You used to,_ he thought, _you taught me what they were._


End file.
